


О том, почему Дарксайд хочет захватить мир

by LRaien



Category: Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: На самом деле за грубой маской тирана скрывается душа поэта. А за личиной милой девушки кроется... верно, настоящий тиран!
Relationships: Darkseid & Kara Zor-El





	О том, почему Дарксайд хочет захватить мир

**Author's Note:**

> Это ИРОНИЯ, боже мой, ИРОНИЯ, я не транслирую никакие стереотипы.

На самом деле, Дарксайду было грустно и одиноко. Ему хотелось тепла и заботы, женского присутствия на Апокалипсе, но женщины, которыми он себя окружал, почему-то были одна другой страшнее. Фурии? Они соответствовали своему имени. Бабуля? Да от одной мысли о ней передергивает! Конечно, в прошлом была пара очаровательных женщин, но они были такие слабые, такие... легко умирающие. Грустно вздохнув, Дарксайд уставился перед собой. Нда, хотел получить женщин посильнее — получил толпу стерв в доспехах. Ужас, ужас...  
Сам Повелитель Апокалипса сидел в своем тронном зале, повелевая планетой. Точнее, сидел и плавно размышлял о жизни. Иногда пробивало на что-то такое... философское, глубокое. Но эта обстановка вокруг, эти грубые создания, убивали всю творческую атмосферу, в результате чего Дарксайд так и оставался грубым злобным диктатором.  
— Господин Дарксайд, господин Дарксайд! — один из подчиненных ворвался в зал.  
«О Боже, убейте его, кто-нибудь...» — тоскливо подумал Владыка. — «О, точно, я же здесь Бог!»  
Вспышка — и от посыльного осталась лишь сиротливая кучка пепла.  
Немного подумав о тяжести господства над целой планетой, Дарксайд встал и сам пошёл узнавать то, что так не терпелось сообщить несчастному. 

Бабуля в очередной раз потащила его смотреть на этот лагерь драных куриц. Глядя на то, как толпа злобных стервозных женщин в кусках железа и грязных тряпках пытаются друг друга убить, владыка Апокалипса впал в уныние. Ну неужели теплота и хоть какая-то женственность несвойственна никому на этой планете? Дарксайд попытался представить Бабулю в домашнем фартучке и содрогнулся. Нет, спасибо. Нужен кто-то новый, кто-то...  
— Доставьте мне девчонку, которая упала на Землю. А иначе...  
Бабулю все равно в фартучек не оденешь, так пусть кто-то другой позаботится о поддержании уюта и творческой нежной атмосферы. А бабка с ее страшилищами пусть идёт мир захватывать.

Пришел. Забрал. Отвоевал, можно сказать. Дарксайд втайне даже слегка гордился собой и масштабами своего поступка. Еще бы, отобрать кузину у Супермэна — это Вам не воробьёв гонять!  
— Это — Апокалипс! — широко взмахнул рукой Бог Зла и т.д. и т.п. — Я тут главный. И вообще.  
— Оу, — ёмко высказалась Кара, скрестив руки на груди.  
— А это — мой тронный зал! — как можно напыщеннее произнес повелитель Апокалипса. — Красиво, правда? Специально делал помасштабнее, чтобы думалось хорошо. Вот она, свобода мысли!  
Супергерл презрительно сжала губы. В помещении наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь гулкими звуками извне.  
— Эм... может, скажешь что-нибудь? — первым нарушил молчание Мистер Самое Злодейское Зло.  
Криптонка медленно повернулась к Дарксайду.  
— Мантию мне, каменная башка, немедленно! С декольте. И на каблуках чтобы! Чего встал, я сказала БЫСТРО ПРИНЁС!!!

Дарксайд сидел возле трона и пытался заткнуть свои каменные уши. Получалось плохо. А Кара, уже освоившаяся и в новом костюмчике, сидела на троне диктатора и, подпиливая ногти специально изобретенной пилочкой, жаловалась на тяжелую судьбу.  
— И тут он мне говорит «Нет, Кара, это платье тебе носить нельзя!», а я такая «Ну Клааарки!», он так посмотрел на меня — и глазки свои рентгеновские в пол! «Рано ещё», говорит, «подрастёшь — будешь такое носить»! Ага, как же, я его знаю! Я вообще-то почти старше его, а он строит из себя взрослого, ужас, да?  
Дарксайд что-то сдавленно промычал.  
— Как же хорошо, что тут можно спокойно носить всё, что вздумается! Правда, дизайн у этих тряпок мрачноватенький, но ничего так, готично... Слушай, а журнальчиков-то тут совсем нет, да?  
Иногда жалобы дополнялись критикой, которую нежная душа поэта внутри суровой каменной фигуры переносила с трудом.  
— Ты — тряпка! Тряпка бесхарактерная! Стыдно должно быть, ты вообще умеешь связно разговаривать? Мычишь что-то, гундосишь — слушать страшно! Поэтому слушать будешь ты, а говорить — я!  
«Бабуля, предательница!» — подумал Дарксайд. — «Сбежала вместе с фуриями... Да разве это фурии? Это ж ангелы во плоти!».  
А ведь Супергерл с виду тоже была прямо-таки ангел! Чистые голубые глаза, светлые золотистые волосы, ещё не исчезнувшая подростковая нежность в образе... если бы внешность и характер соответствовали друг другу!  
— ...не, а он еще и лыбится так, мышь старая! Издевается, представляешь?  
Нет, Дарксайд не представлял. Не представлял, КАК можно такое терпеть и остаться в здравом уме. Тонкая поэтическая натура диктатора не выдерживала этого безумства. Поэтому когда дверь распахнулась и в зал ворвался Супермэн, Дарксайд чуть ли не бросился к криптонцу с воплем «Забери её отсюда!». Он просто не успел это сделать.  
Мистическая сила встряхнула его и швырнула прямо на трон, а Супергёрл уже разливалась соловьём на плече кузена о том, как злой и жестокий владыка Апокалипса издевался над бедной девушкой. Судя по разгоравшейся ярости в глазах Супермэна, Дарксайд только что получил смертный приговор, раз двадцать.  
— Как ты смел так жестоко обмануть мою кузину? — воспылавший праведным гневом, Кларк Кент был готов убивать.  
— Но я не... — прогудел правитель Апокалипса, потом прокашлялся и гулко продолжил, — Советую тебе отступить, криптонец, иначе пожалеешь!  
Кара из-за спины кузена показала Дарксайду язык. Тирану тоже хотелось воспылать праведным гневом, но почему-то было страшновато. Немного замешкавшись, он захрипел, предусмотрительно падая на трон.  
— Ой, сердце прихватило, так и быть, отпускаю тебя, криптонец! И не возвращайся больше, я к твоей родне больше и близко не подойду!  
Подошедший Бэтмэн, казалось, понял всё, что здесь произошло, поэтому легонько тронул за плечо Супермэна.  
— Пошли обратно, он уже сдаётся. Твоя кузина даже его до сердечного приступа довела.  
«Идите и никогда не возвращайтесь!» — от всей души пожелал Дарксайд, будучи впервые благодарен Бэтмэну за сообразительность.  
Лиги Справедливости много, вот пусть они и нянчатся с этой супер-девочкой. А Дарксайд теперь умный, Дарксайд будет мир захватывать и сам вырастит поколение добрых и милых девушек, к которым будет можно спокойно подойти и не получить пинок или что похуже. 

Если бы Лига знала, сколь благородны и высоки духовно цели Повелителя Апокалипса, кто знает — может, они бы были только рады?


End file.
